Latino and American Indian Health Workers Promoting Clinical Trials Project leader: A. Paula Cupertino, Ph.D. Project Summary: Less than three percent of all adult cancer patients participate in clinical trials. Participation is even lower for patients from vulnerable populations. Community health workers (CHW) have been shown to improve minority participation in clinical research and access to health care, so this approach holds great promise in increasing minority participation in cancer clinical trials. As the University of Kansas Cancer Center continues to build successful partnership activities in rural areas across the state, programs to raise awareness of NCI sponsored clinical trials among minorities will be crucial. The objective of this proposal is to collaboratively develop, implement, and evaluate a theory-based and culturally relevant training program to advance awareness and interest in cancer clinical trials among our state's Latino and American Indian (Al) communities. Our central hypothesis is that a culturally sensitive, language and literacy appropriate program will improve a) knowledge about clinical trials, and b) attitudes regarding clinical trials participation. The program will be carried out in two phases. In Phase 1, we will refine our Community Ambassadors for Cancer Research curriculum and train 20 community health workers (CHW). Training will equip CHWs with essential knowledge about the conduct of clinical trials, including the advantages and disadvantages of participation as well as providing CHWs with critical skills in disseminating informafion through their social networks. Implementation will be enhanced through a culturally tailored media campaign that will increase awareness about cancer research efforts, help build a knowledge base about the importance of participating in clinical trials, and reinforce CHW messages within the community. In Phase II, we will evaluate the impact of CHW activities on community knowledge and attitudes about cancer clinical trials.